pobre niña, diva
by mari-nyaa
Summary: su cuerpo se convertia en piedra mientras su hermana estaba intacta...¿pero por que?...¿por que solo a ella?...cunato le hubiera gustado cantarle a sus niñas...pobre niña, diva.


**Holi si soy yo de nuevo, me extrañaron? Hehehe pero bueno aquí vengo cun este pequeño trabajito de blood+ sobre diva…diva T3T jamas superare su muerte, pero bno aquí esta y para los que se pregunten por q borre el fic de junjo lo lamento es q no estaba satisfecha con la historia pero si quieres q la vuelva a poner ps díganme bno sin mas aquí esta.**

¿Por qué?...¿su hermana?

La espada atravesaba su abdomen de la misma manera que a su hermana, esa guerra entre reinas, esa masacre entre hermanas había llegado hasta aquel punto, el punto en que ambas se verían muertas, atravesadas por la espada de su oponente.

Ambas sacaron las espadas y se alejaron una de la otra, la filosa cuchilla salio sin piedad de su cuerpo, dejando un corte sangrante y doloroso, los ojos de su hermana reflejaban dolor y tristesa y su mano se posicionaba sobre la herida abierta que sangraba profundamente.

Dos hermanas que nacieron en un solo mundo, pero muy diferente a la vez, una fue criada en un mundo de luz y amor y la otra en un mundo sumergido en la oscuridad de sus pobres lamentos, encerrada en una torre, se le entregaban los suministros para siquiera subsistir, separada del amor…separada de su hermana, cantando para si misma, cantando para aquellos oídos que podrían escucharla en algún lugar del planeta, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad del olvido, ese era el mundo de diva…esa era su realidad.

Pero algo pasaba, la mano de diva comenzó a quebrarse…¿Por qué?...si eran hijas nacidas de una sola madre, dos chiropteras nacidas con sangres toxicas para la otra, las espadas impregnadas con su sangre devia llevarlas a una muerte segura…a ambas, no solo a ellas, la erida de saya se había curado y dejo de sangrar…pero ¿Por qué la de ella no?

-¿Por qué?-dijo.

Estaba asustada, estaba muy asustada, ella no quería irse, no quería sumergirse en un sueño eterno, no era lo que ella había planeado. Solo quería una familia, quería un mundo lleno de luz para ella y sus hijas, quería ver el sol brillar y que sus hijas la escucharan cantar para ellas en inmensa felicidad, quería que sus caballeros le sonrrieran de manera sincera, no por obligación.

No los lastimaba a propocito…¿o tal vez si?...solo quería que ellos supieran como se sentía, quitarles un pedacito de su felicidad para compensar toda la tristeza que ella había sentido, tal vez no fue la mejor idea.

-¡diva!- grito su hermana que corria en su dirección, su cara de pena y dolor por la ya asegurada muerte de su hermanita, su pequeña hemanita, quien crecio en un mundo completamente inverso a el que ella había crecido, diva la miraba con miedo.

El brazo de diva se desprendio de su hombro sin sensación alguna, mas que el sentimiento de medo, lo sujero con la otra mano y miro su hombro…ese seria el final…saya trato desesperadamente de volver a unir el brazo de diva, pero no funciono y el brazo de diba cayo al suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos.

-no diva!…-saya lloraba por su hermana…¿Por qué?...¿no era eso lo que ella quería?...¿darle muerte a su hermana y vengar a todos aquellos que diva asecino?- llévame contigo!...porfabor diva llévame contigo…

Diva no encontró palabras, solo mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en los de su hermana, ya no sentía su cuerpo, solo se desmoronaba rapidamenta ante los ojos de saza, cayo al suelo de manera pesada mientras su cuerpo se quebraba en mil pedazos, saya lloraba, y ella estaba muriendo…solo ella, sola una vez mas.

Su caballero se acerco con sus hijas, el caballero no podía hacer nada en ela situación mas que dejar que diva presenciara por ultima vez aquel nacimiento.

Con la ultima fuerza que le quedaba, diva se giro a sus hijas y estiro su mano para tocarlas ´por ultima vez…sus pequeñas…las únicas que le podían dar una sonrisa cinsera, sin ninguna mascara…¿Por qué a ella?...¿por que no tubo siquiera la oportunidad de ver esas sonrrisas?.

Acaricio los pequeños capullos que comenzaban a abrirse, las lagrimas se acumularon es sus ojos, sus pequeñas estaban naciendo ante sus ojos, para precenciar y acompañarla en sus últimos momentos de vida, sentía como el endurecimiento de su cuerpo se propagaba hasta su boca, y su mano se vio vista piedra junto a sus hijas.

Le hubiera gustado tanto cantarles…a sus pequeñas…darles una vida que ella no pudo tener.

Pobre niña, diva.

**Hehehe se q es corto, pero no importa, la muerte de diva no fue justa, era solo una pobre niña, pero bnooo porfis dejen rebiew se los agradecería mucho, y hasta aquí bye**

**paz**


End file.
